


Blind to Our Heart's Desires

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Listen to the heart, Longing, Posted on Deviantart and Quotev, Scents, The Heart Wants What It Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Always listen to your heart because even though it on your left side, it's always right.'<br/>- Nicholas Sparks</p><p>*</p><p>It was written for a contest on Deviantart, which were homophones. Used 'scent' and 'cent'.<br/>Hope ya like it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind to Our Heart's Desires

There is this stall that always comes to town on Fridays.  
  
Most people who set up their stalls sell pastries, clothing, even electronics (often people steered clear from those type of stalls, though, aware they were being lied to). There was this one stall that sold perfumes, however. Now, in a way, that wasn't special, at all. Just a stall selling perfumes for a cheaper price than those in the local shops. Nothing special… But that didn't stop Arthur from shifting towards on, on the fourth Friday of its lonesome appearance. The closer he got, the more the scents got stronger, and the more he seemed eager to be close. It was as if the perfumes themselves enticed him over. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the stall.  
  
He paused, emerald eyes wide as he tried to search for an escape. Why was he here? He didn't want to buy anything! He was just on his way to work from break, eager for the rest of the day to come so he could be done with it. He didn't mean to walk over! Why did he?! As Arthur continued to try and search, the woman's eyes sparkled with a newfound excitement and she shot up, instantly reaching over for a bottle.  
  
Despite wanting to leave, Arthur was suddenly overcome with an ever-growing curiosity as delicate hands showed of a small bottle. It was a simple, glass bottle, oval-shaped with a sky-blue lid, the edges lined with silver dots. There was no words, no label, nothing but a bottle and a lid, and whatever see-through perfume that was inside it.  
  
The woman kindly handed it to him, a gentle, almost reassuring smile on her motherly face, and Arthur wondered. Should he take it? What if it's dangerous? For all he knows he could be buying for something that could hurt him. It's not like some of these stalls were exactly safe anyway... But for some odd reason, he wanted it ever so badly, and so, Arthur took the bottle, gave the lady her 50 cents (which was certainly cheap for perfume), and walked off with a muttered 'thank you' leaving his lips. He pocketed the perfume and absently wondered why he brought it, walking with a faster pace. He really didn't want an annoyed boss.  
  


*****

  
When he got home, Arthur hung his coat up, slipped off his shoes, slid them neatly beside one another and walked to the kitchen. Then he promptly walked back and slid his hand into his left coat pocket, pulling out the perfume bottle. He lifted it up to inspect it- and nearly dropped it when he saw the once-see through perfume was now a yellowish-brownish colour. which was odd and kind of disgusting in itself.  
  
_Wonder what it's going to smell like then_ , Arthur thought skeptically, shaking his head. Well he's paid for it now, and he's not waiting six days just to give back some perfume he might end up liking next Friday. So, carefully, he walked into the living room, sat down on the sofa and took the lid off. Instantly, he was hit with the scent of oil, leather and...burgers? He shot backwards, quickly placing the bottle down on the table to rub his nose. _Ugh! Why does it smell like burgers? Seriously, I spent money on a burger-scented perfume. Ugh! The cheek of some people, actually selling stuff like that._  
  
Arthur was annoyed, and the only way to calm down was a nice cup of PG Tips. So, huffing, he stood up, dusted imaginary dust off, and walked into the kitchen, flipping the kettle on.  
  
Had he bothered to stay, had he bothered to take another waft of the strong, oddly-scented perfume, Arthur Kirkland would have noticed the sudden, neatly-scrawled writing that seemed to somehow carve itself into the lid; ' _For those blinded to their heart's desires_ '. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.


End file.
